rocknarokfandomcom-20200214-history
The Original War
The Original War was a regional war on Sky that took place between 2010 to 2012. It was a battle among different factions, trying to claim territories over Sky while it was still in its construction phase. When the Sky Region was in its construction phase, it was vulnerable to territorial colonization due to the immerse size of the project, spanning up to 28,429 mi² (73,631 km²). W.I.N.D. is an organization that was set-up to defend Sky from attackers when the O.S.R. first arrived on Sky. The Original War History of Events O.S.R. Invasion In 2010, The O.S.R. (Ophelia Sky Rebellion) began their invasion from the South-Eastern side of Sky. They were the first faction to rise up and claim territories over Sky. When questioned, they responded with "The land progression over Sky is unfair, we arose to do something about it." which later became their official slogan. Fortunately, due to the method of combat the O.S.R. decided to take, the war had minimal casualties for both parties, resulting in minimal deaths. According to local sources, the O.S.R. eventually slowly pushed Sky Land Developers away over time, replacing the need for them with their own team of geographers, geologists and geomancers. L.O.D. Invasion Later in 2011, The L.O.D. (Legion of Destruction?'' ''(re-memorization needed)) invaded from the North-Eastern side of Sky, fighting a three-way war against both W.I.N.D and the O.S.R. to secure a spot for themselves on Sky. Unlike the O.S.R. the L.O.D. seeks battle for territory in the most brutally efficient way. The L.O.D. seek no mercy and slaugthers all that stands in their way, eventually resulting in the L.O.D. having the most territorial control over Sky at one point. Casualties were in great numbers, with the death toll rising each week for both W.I.N.D and the O.S.R. In Sky Chronicles: Alternate Future, instead of the being an invader from the North-East, the L.O.D. is an inevitable spawn as a result of the O.S.R.'s experimental time travel technology when they altered the Space Time Continuum. This is however a non-canon version of the L.O.D. invading Sky, despite having Alternate Future being aired before the actual canon invasion in the main series took place. Arrival of W.I.N.D. Allies With W.I.N.D. constantly losing numbers each week, allied forces from other continents eventually arrive to the W.I.N.D.'s help. In November 2011, F.A.N.G. forces from St. Sky joins the fray in assistance with RedArmy from a nearby continent to the south, while Vaizel forces arrive from a nearby continent to the North-West in December 2011. W.I.N.D. effectively grew in numbers and managed to reclaim lost territory from the O.S.R and the L.O.D. over time. End of War Peace Treaty The war ended in April 2012 when the O.S.R. has progressed enough on Sky and felt that it was time to end the war. They proposed a peace treaty with both W.I.N.D. and the L.O.D., which was to formally end the state of war between all three factions. The treaty was signed on 18th April 2012, effectively ending all wars between any of the three factions. Militaries on borders started to return to their home base, and the remaining unfinished constructions of Sky outside of W.I.N.D. territory are finally able to be completed. As a token of gratitute from W.I.N.D. after the end of the warring period, F.A.N.G., RedArmy and Vaizel were each given control over the territories they helped fight for. And thus the formation of the Blue Fang Division, the Red Alliance Division, and the Vaizel Division were made respecively. All six factions live together in harmony on Sky after that. The Additional War History of Events 2013 Invasion In Febuary 2013, Galicia was under siege by an unknown force that arrived from another continent. W.I.N.D (and their allies), the O.S.R. and the L.O.D. had joined forces for the very first time to forcefully drive this unknown force out of Sky. The unknown force later claim to call themselves "Royal Security Forces of the Sultanate of Mundus" (R.S.F.M.) and was sent by Mang Kirab En, one of the claimants to the throne of the Sultanate of Mundus. Kirab stated that their objective was to "claim what's rightfully theirs", which was meant to assert the so-called unresolved territorial claim of the Philippine Empire to eastern Sky. Aftermath Since Operation Messiah was launched, 334 individuals was held for various offences and 61 more under the Security Offences (Special Measures) Act 2012 (SOSMA), one of the successors to the Internal Security Act. The total arrest under SOSMA later decrease to 52, with most of them are Filipinos who are suspected to have links with Mang Kirab En. These included several family members of Kirab who had entered the region of Sky using assumed identities. 74 Mundus gunmen were also arrested and other six gunmen charged under Section 121 of the Penal Code for waging war against the King, a charge which carries the death penalty in Arasia. Category:St. Sky Universe Category:Sky Region Category:War Category:Lore